Larry Abraham (Psycho Series Character)
Larry Abraham, also known as Uncle Larry is Theresa Ridgway's brother, Jesse's uncle and Tom's father. After Jesse is kicked out of The Ridgway Residence, he allows him to stay at his house. Larry seems to be one of the few members of the family who is kind and nice, qualities apparently lacking in the majority of Jesse's family. He serves as the deuteragonist after Jesse's moved to his house and a supporting protagonist turned deuteragonist throughout the Psycho Series. He also has a YouTube channel called "Larry's Lounge". Biography Larry next appears in SIGNS OF PSYCHO UNCLE?. Larry observes Jesse playing super Nintendo on his V with beer in hand. He questions what Jesse does all day and why Jesse has not given up playing video games despite it causing enormous family tension and Jesse's ultimate expulsion. Larry explains how YouTubing is not a real job. Jesse , as ever in denial, tells Larry he is acting a lot like Psycho Dad. Larry counters he's nothing like him and walks away - a response not often seen by Psycho Dad. In AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE! Jesse goes to Larry's work. Larry makes Jesse work despite Jesse's objections. Larry is concerned by Jesse's infantlilism and overall fear and resistance to an independent adult life but is patient in his efforts. In VOICEMAIL FROM PSYCHO DAD!, Larry plays a voice mail he received from his brother-in-law, Psycho Dad. Upon learning Jesse was residing with Larry, Psycho Dad urged his BIL to not indulge his useless son and kick him out pronto. Larry replied that Jesse was staying at his house because he doesn't believe in lying to people. Larry is naturally reluctant to get into conflict with his BIL so, by means of compromise, he tells Jesse to stay just outside the house to appease Psycho Dad. This leads to the construction of Phoenix Landing. Larry helps Jesse set up Phoenix Landing in GETTING IN TENTS! Larry makes an appearance in WELCOME TO PHOENIX LANDING! where he makes sure Jesse doesn't enter the house. He gets himself a beer and gives Jesse a poncho. Jesse breaks into Larry's house and hides all of his beer and takes his chicken in THE JUGGIES LOUNGE!. When Larry learns about this in PSYCHO DAD SURPRISE VISIT he is enraged. He makes Jesse give him back all of his beer and tells him to stop touching his things. Psycho dad suddenly appears and speaks with Larry to make sure Jesse isn't in the house. Larry reveals that it was Tom who betrayed Jesse and told his father he was staying with Uncle Larry. In PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY! Larry argues with Jeff because Jeff thinks that Jesse broke the last amount of trophies while Larry knows that he was with him working on the tent. Unknowable to the trio, it was revealed that Jeffrey, Jesse's older brother, had broken the trophies after failing his attempts to prank Jesse, who stopped him, which led to the latter smashing up the former's trophies before framing him for the cause. Larry then lets Jesse into the RV, after the "Man in the RV" had left, in MOVING INTO THE RV, and gets his own keys for the vehicle. Jesse and Larry also find and download Big Brudda's Channel JESSE SMASHES TROPHIES! (Broken Lens Revenge), where Jesse gets framed for destroying trophies. Larry gets pissed when Jeffery Ridgway Jr. paintballs Phoenix Landing and The Juggies Lounge. Trivia * Larry appears to be more laid back than the rest of Jesse's family, preferring to spend time outdoors drinking beer and playing basketball other then yelling at his son. * Although he is much kinder to Jesse compared to Jeffrey Sr, he still doesn't consider making YouTube videos a real job but supports Jesse nonetheless. * Hates when people take his things without asking, especially his beer. * He is seen drinking, if not holding a beer in most of the scenes he has appeared in. * Has known Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Since childhood. * Some would consider him an exact mirror to Jesse's Dad, (minus the Psycho destructions). * He seems to care deeply for Jesse, by letting him stay inside his house after his dad destroyed his tent and defending him in PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY! * The fact that Larry dosen't wear a wedding ring means that either his wife died, he got into a divorce or he was never married and Tom was actually adopted. Furthermore, nobody else lives in Larry's house besides him and Tom. * Uncle Larry wears a cap all the time, almost get revealed why he was wearing it but cut off by Jesse because he don't want to spoil it and save for his video for his upcoming channel. * Larry has known many of Jesse's friends such as Corn from childhood because he used to teach basketball to Jesse as a kid. * Larry is a oldest YouTuber currently in McJuggerNuggets, also is a third most subscribers in Youtube (following Jesse got over 1,000,000 subscribers, Jeffrey got over 250,000 subscribers and Larry got over 200,000). That can be considered he will recieved a silver play button soon than both of Ridgway's brothers * Larry currently has a YouTube Channel called "Larry's Lounge". It was made on May 21, 2015. He became the fastest Youtuber to gain 100k, earning it in less than 24 hours. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZApDB9BW7ZjNcPb3Wu7rRg Gallery UncleLarry.png Fantabulous-Dastardly-Corona.jpg LARRY6.jpg Larry.png Larry 2.png Larry5.jpg Larry3.PNG Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes